doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Claudia Contreras
México |estado = Activa }} Claudia Contreras es una actriz de doblaje mexicana conocida por haber puesto la voz a Shigure Kosaka en Kenichi, a Naomi Misora en Death Note y a la Oficial Jenny desde la Temp.17 en Pokémon. Shigure024.jpg|Shigure Kousaka en Kenichi Naomi_misora_(1).jpg|Naomi Misora en Death Note Jenny PS&M.png|Oficial Jenny en Pokémon (Temp.17-en adelante) CaitlinTF.png|Caitlin Snow/Killer Frost en Universo Televisivo de DC Comics. CaseyChronicle.png|Casey Letter en Poder sin límites. RubiaMargot4temporada.jpg|La Rubia Margot en El Chavo Animado MHCHwr (10).png|Iris Clops en Monster High TELFClover.png|Clover en Totally Spies! La película EMH-Karnilla.png|Reina Karnilla en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta LSPC Jillian.png|Jillian en Los siete pecados capitales D-Gazer.jpg|D-Pad y D-Gazer en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal Blackcanaryi2.jpg|Canario Negro en Injustice 2 DG_Emily_Wooton.jpg|Emily Wooton (Rebecca Hall) en El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009). Gillygot.jpg|Gilly (1ra voz) en El juego de tronos. Juliette silverton.png|Juliette Silverton en Grimm. SybilTVD.jpg|Sybil en Diarios de vampiros. Filmografía Anime *Shigure Kosaka en Kenichi *Naomi Misora en Death Note *Jillian en Los siete pecados capitales *D-Pad y D-Gazer en Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal *Oficial Jenny en Pokémon (Temp. 17-presente) Series animadas *Sirena y Rubia Margot (A partir de la 5ª Temporada) en El Chavo, la serie animada *Iris Clops en Monster High (2010) *Ilnios, Ánima en El principito *Reina Karnilla en Los Vengadores: Los héroes más poderosos del planeta *Voces adicionales en Combo Niños *Voces adicionales en Zeke y Luther Series de televisión Danielle Panabaker *Dra. Caitlin Snow / Killer Frost en Flash (2014-presente) *Dra. Caitlin Snow en Flecha (2014-presente) *Dra. Caitlin Snow en Leyendas del mañana (2016) Otras *Srta. Geraldine Grundy (Sarah Habel) en Riverdale (2017) *Juliette Silverton (Bitsie Tulloch) en Grimm (2011-2017) *Maggie Mathison (Amy Hargreaves) en Homeland *Sybil (Nathalie Kelley) en Diarios de vampiros (2017) *Christy Crawford (KaDee Strickland) en Secrets and Lies *Mercy (Lu Corfield) en Crazyhead *Jennifer Blake (Haley Webb) en Teen Wolf *Kelly (Yara Martinez) en Un sueño en Hollywood *Miranda Collins (Nicole Gale Anderson) en Lindas mentirosas *Janice Robbins (Monique Gabriela Curnen) en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D *Gilly (Hannah Murray) en El juego de tronos (temporadas 3 y 4) *Voces adicionales en Wipeout *Voces adicionales en Restaurantes extraños *Voces adicionales en Mentes criminales Miniseries *Alex Meyers (Amanda Peet) en Quebrado (2012) *Sylvia Tietjens (Rebecca Hall) en Parade's End (2013) Películas Katie Cassidy *Sharon en Lobos al acecho (2016) *Amanda Rowe en Mátalo por mí (2013) *Kelly Presley en Gritos en la oscuridad (2006) Radha Mitchell *Leah Banning en Londres bajo fuego (2016) *Rose Da Silva en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D (2012) *Dra. Judy Dutton en El día del apocalipsis (2010) Rachel McAdams * Maureen Hope en Revancha (2015) (versión Diamond Films) *Claire Abshire en Te amaré por siempre (2009) (versión Videomax) *Colee Dunn en De regreso a casa (2008) Tuppence Middleton *Helen en El código enigma (2014) (versión Diamond Films) *Kathy Miller en Mejor otro día (2014) *Kate en Piel verdadera (2012) (versión TV) Keri Russell *Lacy Barret en Los elegidos (2013) *Lyla Novacek en August Rush (2007) *Celeste en The Girl in the Park (2007) Rooney Mara *Faye en Song to song (2017) *Lucy en Un camino a casa (2016) Michelle Monaghan *Carol Saunders en Día de héroes (2016) (versión CBS Films) *Lyn Childers en El rescate (2011) (segunda versión) Ashley Hinshaw *Nora Holden en La pirámide (2014) *Casey Letter en Poder sin límites (2012) Paula Patton *Deb Rees en Hermanos en armas (2013) *Señorita Rain en Precious (2009) Elizabeth Reaser *Beth Slade en Adultos jóvenes (2011) *Esme Cullen en Crepúsculo la saga: Luna Nueva (2009) (doblaje mexicano) Rebecca Hall *Samantha en Todo debe irse (2010) (doblaje mexicano) *Emily Wotton en El retrato de Dorian Gray (2009) Natalie Portman *Nicole en Hesher (2010) *Leslie en Noches púrpuras (2007) Otros: *Danielle Bouseman (Rachel Matthews) en Feliz día de tu muerte (2017) *Operadora del 911 (Kym Whitley) en Pelea de maestros (2017) *Elizabeth (Juliet Rylance) en La razón de estar contigo (2017) *Laura Hastings (Isla Fisher) en Animales nocturnos (2016) *Vicky (Annie Homolo) en El club de las madres rebeldes (2016) *Peggy Nottingham (Maria Doyle Kennedy) en El conjuro 2 (2016) *Charlotte (Judith Godrèche) en Noche de locura (2015) *Diamond (Kelsey Hardwick) en Legado (2015) *Nicole (Elena Goode) en Straight Outta Compton (2015) *Sloan McQuewick (Emmanuelle Chriqui) en Entourage: La película (2015) *Claire Hale (Michelle Dockery) en Inmortal (2015) *Ella misma (Serena Williams) en Pixeles (2015) *Serena Johnson (Archie Panjabi) en Terremoto: La falla de San Andrés (2015) *Gina Selway (Linda Cardellini) en Bienvenidos a mi mundo (2014) *Dra. Lily Hammer (Erica Sullivan) en Vicio propio (2014) *Greta (Lola Kirke) en Perdida (2014) *Reportera (Lauren Sivan) en Trascender (2014) *Consejera Hawley (Jenny Agutter) en Capitán América y el Soldado del Invierno (2014) *Karen (Jenny Gabrielle) en La pelea final (2013) *Barbara Steiner (Carina N. Wiese) en Ladrona de libros (2013) *Rebecca "Becca" Ahn (Katie Chang) en Ladrones de la fama (2013) *Fray (Alice Braga) en Elysium (2013) *Avatar de Roy (Marisa Miller) en R.I.P.D. Policía del más allá (2013) *Lisa (Megan Boone) en Bienvenidos a la jungla (2013) *Sofía Ramírez (Veronica Diaz-Carranza) en Los súper Buddies (2013) *Patty (Austin Highsmith) en Fuerza antigángster (2013) *Jessica (Genevieve Alexandra) en Psicópata (2012) *Morgan Swinton (Deborah Kara Unger) en La verdad oscura (2012) *Gemini Female (Grace Huang) en El hombre de los puños de hierro (2012) *Charlotte (Aliyah O'Brien) en Máxima seguridad (2012) *Priscilla Zello (Debra Harrison-Lowe) en La casa del sol naciente (2011) *Irene (Carey Mulligan) e Insertos en Drive: El escape (2011) *Pilar Fernandez (Vanessa Martinez) en La última pelea (2011) *Wally Winthrop (Abbie Cornish) en El romance del siglo (2011) *Clara (Tainá Müller) en Tropa élite 2 (2010) *Yumi Yamaguchi / Fang Qing (Qu Shi) en La leyenda de Chen Zen (2010) *Shenni Saunders (Portia Doubleday) en La chica de mis sueños (2010) *Julie Forester (Elisabeth Shue) e Insertos en Piraña 3D (2010) *Gillian (Amber Valletta) en Mi vecino es un espía (2010) (versión Videomax) *Sarah Davis (Trini Alvarado) en Crimen en familia (2010) *Debbie (Juliette Lewis) en Loco por ella (2010) *Ann (Kelly Overton) en En mi sueño (2010) *Rina Humphries (Lora Kojovic) en El día del juicio final (2010) *Nicole (Riki Lindhome) en Polvo azul (2009) *Hel (Erin Cummings) en Bitch Slap: Un mundo irreal (2009) *Jess (Sarah Michelle Gellar) en Personalidad múltiple (2009) *Maggie O'Donnell (Michelle Trachtenberg) en 17 otra vez (2009) (versión Videomax) *Hypatia (Rachel Weisz) e Insertos en Agora: La caída del imperio romano (2009) *Fisher Willow (Bryce Dallas Howard) en La perdida del diamante (2009) *Chun-Li (Kristin Kreuk) en Street Fighter: La Leyenda (2009) *Grace Brewer (Susan Sarandon) en The Greatest (2009) *Ana Gale (Gina May) en El justiciero implacable (2009) *Emily (Rachel Blanchard) en Un seductor irresistible (2009) *Whitney Miller (Amanda Righetti) en Viernes 13 (2009) (Paramount) *Jazlean Benny (Betsy Rue) en Halloween 2: H2 (2009) *Elsa Kast (Sarah Polley) en Splice (2009) (versión Quality) *Sam (Mischa Barton) en Los muros (2009) *Ellen Rios (Krysten Cummings) en El descenso 2 (2009) *Hanna Schmitz (Kate Winslet) en The Reader (2008) *Viola Frye (KaDee Strickland) e Insertos en Desaparecidas (2008) *Dawn St. Dom (Denise Richards) en Rubias por todos lados (2008) *Jackie Truman (Katie Holmes) e Insertos en Locas por el dinero (2008) *Connie James (Evangeline Lilly) en Zona de miedo (2008) *Hermana Severian (Anna Walton) y Título en Crónicas mutantes (2008) *Sue Davis (Kimberly Elise) e Insertos en Por orgullo (2007) *Amada Juarez (Eva Mendes) e Insertos en La noche es nuestra (2007) *Victoria (Shannyn Sossamon) en Catacumbas (2007) *Lynda Van Derklok (Kristina Klebe) en Halloween: El inicio (2007) *Amy (Ana Claudia Talancón) e Insertos en Miradas ocultas (2007) *Paula Baniszewski (Ari Graynor) en El encierro (2007) *Jean Lerner (Selma Blair) en WAZ: El maleficio (2007) *Bella (Sam Healy) e Insertos en Los condenados (2007) *René (Leah Rachel) en La maldición del collar (2007) *Insertos en Canción de Mallorca (2007) *Insertos en Maligno (2006) *Sarah Carter (Shauna Macdonald) en El descenso (2005) *Insertos en Terror en Silent Hill 2: La revelación 3D *Insertos en Mi semana con Marilyn (versión Videomax) *Insertos en Invencibles *Insertos en Poderes ocultos *Insertos en The Grey *Insertos en Agentes secretos *Insertos en El rescate *Insertos en Miedo al amanecer *Insertos en De regreso a casa (doblaje mexicano) *Insertos en Noches púrpuras *Insertos y Voces adicionales en Acoso del más allá *Voces adicionales en Iron Man: El hombre de hierro *Voces adicionales en Cuentos que no son cuento *Voces adicionales en Guerra de novias *Voces adicionales en Dragon Ball Evolución *Voces adicionales en Casi embarazada *Voces adicionales en Los hechiceros de Waverly Place: La película *Voces adicionales en Amor a distancia *Voces adicionales en Siempre a tu lado 2 *Voces adicionales en La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay *Voces adicionales en Thor *Voces adicionales en The Avengers: Los Vengadores *Voces adicionales en El mágico Mike *Voces adicionales en Not Fade Away *Voces adicionales en Mentiras mortales *Voces adicionales en Iron Man 3 *Voces adicionales en El llanero solitario *Voces adicionales en Guerra Mundial Z *Voces adicionales en Agentes del desorden *Voces adicionales en Búsqueda implacable 3 *Voces adicionales en Deadpool *Voces adicionales en Resident Evil: Capítulo final *Voces adicionales en Viaje salvaje *Voces adicionales en Línea mortal: Al límite Películas animadas *Kasarana en Dragon Nest: Guerrero del amanecer *Clover en Totally Spies!: La película *La madre en El principito (trailer) *Voces adicionales en Nocturna: Una aventura mágica *Voces adicionales en La era de hielo 4 *Voces adicionales en Un jefe en pañales Cortos animados *Voces adicionales en Kung Fu Panda: Los secretos de los maestros Películas de anime *Voces adicionales en El mágico de Mai Mai Videojuegos * Canario Negro en Injustice 2 * Voces adicionales en LEGO Marvel Super Heroes 2 Telenovelas y series brasileñas Thaís Fersoza * Célia de Souza Batista (archivo) en Simplemente amor * Samara en Sansón y Dalila * Patricia Camargo Leal en Vidas en juego * Rosalía Losano en Doña Xepa Bianca Castanho * Antônia Fraga "Tônia" en Amor e intrigas * Armanda Ponte Cordeiro en Simplemente amor * Selima en Rey David Letícia Spiller * Lola Gardel en Preciosa Perla * Hilda Antunes en Boogie Oogie - El baile de la vida * Helena Martínez de Freitas "Lenita" en Sol naciente Otros * Catarina (Joana Balaguer) en Los tramposos * Mirna (Bianca Muller) en La fiesta * Érika (Letícia Birkheuer) en Imperio * Soraya (Simone Soares) en Partes de mí * Maria José (Laila Garin) en Mujeres ambiciosas * Cosby (Cris Ribas) en Moisés y los Diez Mandamientos Telenovelas Filipinas * Puentes de amor - Priscilla Angeles (Hiyasmin Neri) Reality shows *Guerrero ninja americano - Jenn Brown (rol de reportera de campo) Estudios y empresas de doblaje *Auditel *Candiani Dubbing Studios *Central Entertainment *Círculo Producciones *Diseño en Audio *Dubbing House - AF The Dubbing House *Dubb Studios - Dubbing Maker *Jarpa Studio *KiteTeam *LaboPrime Dubbing Producers *New Art Dub *SDI Media de México * Sebastians *Sysdub *Taller Acústico S.C. Contreras, Claudia Categoría:Voces en off Categoría:Locutores mexicanos Categoría:Actores de doblaje nacidos en México Categoría:Actores de los años 2000 Categoría:Actores de los años 2010